In modern language usage, new words are frequently created based on the fusion of two or more word or parts of words (morphenes). For example, words such as “bromance,” (“brotherly”+“romance”), “frenemy,” (“friend”+“enemy”), “infotainment,” (“information”+“entertainment”), “edutainment,” (“education”+“entertainment”), and so on. Assisted by their use in social and traditional media, these new words (portmanteau) gain fast traction and acceptance by the public before they are formally added to dictionaries. Consequently, new portmanteaus are frequently found in areas of pop culture. Other areas, such as science, also have portmanteaus, however in other areas portmanteaus often develop somewhat more slowly than in fast changing areas like pop culture. In science, portmanteaus such as “antimatter,” “positron,” etc. have been created over time by combining multiple word parts. Consequently, such portmanteaus in slower-developing areas often have established meanings which are more readily available to question answering (QA) systems. However, newly formed portmanteaus often have no established meaning and are therefore difficult to process by a QA system. When a QA system encounters these new portmanteaus, it is very likely that these words do not exist in the QA system's corpus/dictionary. As such, the QA system may not be able to accurately understand the question or return an accurate answer. Consequently, the performance of the QA system will not improve until natural language process (NLP) detection system is updated to add these new portmanteaus to the dictionary.